Huge Royal Winter Palace
Huge Royal Winter Palace '(大洋 薇 冬 衛士, Kijuuki Zenmai Fuyu Eishi'') is the huge royal palace of the Imperial Royal Spencer monarchs in the dimensional Spencer World. Overview Huge Royal Winter Palace is one of the most splendid buildings in St. Peterson and it's on the floating landscape above the cities and villages with oceans. Almost all the royal Spencers starting from the Spencer House the Great resided there of the dimensional world as they're most rich and powerful. The palace had hundreds of rooms; many of them were State Halls the interiors of which are preserved till the present days and open to visitors. The magnificent State Gala Staircase covered with a red velvet carpet and decorated with sculptures, huge mirrors, ceiling paintings, marble, gilded wood carvings - all to the baroque style - you are going to feel yourself one of the astonished guests invited to the pompous balls and receptions held in the Winter Palace. They had never before imagined such richness and splendor. Candles were lit in the vast Great Throne Room where the Emperor and Empress as well as Grand Dukes received their guests. Nobody was forgotten. The provincial nobility was received in the Emblem Hall covered all over with gilded bronze and sparkling in the candlelight. Zesmond, and Brianna having their own bedrooms and Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany shared bedrooms. Background Shawn Spencer was born in this palace as a Prince used to be with his parents before they were both killed by Wizard Babidi, Yaron, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu. Abandoned Huge Royal Winter Palace was deteriorating at a rapid rate, with many of its rooms run-down from years of neglect and its articles either in the black market or destroyed. Residents * James Spencer (Deceased) * Rita Spencer (Deceased) * Shawn (Moved out of Spencer House and living with Denise and his six children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah; Deceased) * Denise (Moved out of the Hidden Leaf Village and living with Shawn and her six children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah; Deceased) * Zesmond Spencer (Deceased) * Brandi (Deceased) * Brianna (Deceased) * Ashley (Deceased) * Brittany (Deceased) * Tiffany (Deceased) * Kaylah (Moved out of Spencer World and '''Huge Royal Winter Palace, and living with Jimmy Hawkins and her daughter, Katherine in Spencer House; Deceased) * James (Moved out of Spencer House and living with Mary and his five children: Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun; Deceased) * Mary (Moved out of the Orphanage Palace and living with James and her five children: Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun; Deceased) * Doris (Deceased) * Maria (Deceased) * Haylie (Deceased) * Marcus (Moved out of the Huge Royal Winter Palace and living with Amelia and his two children: Alyson and Nathaniel) * Shaun (Moved out of the Huge Royal Winter Palace and living with Danielle and his two children: Zesmond and Kayla) Trivia * Like the Romanovs, they've been wiped out and destruction of the existence of Spencer World during the Spencer Clan Massacre by Wizard Babidi, Yaron, Pui-Pui, Dabura and Super Buu. Gallery hermitage3.jpg|Huge Royal Winter Palace Winter_Palace_Panorama_2.jpg RUS-2016-Aerial-SPB-Winter_Palace_(crop).jpg birds-eye-view-of-the-winter-palace-in-st-petersburg.jpg winter-palace-in-st-petersburg-at-night.jpg ambassadors-staircase-at-the-winter-palace-in-st-petersburg.jpg armorial-hall-of-the-winter-palace-in-st-petersburg.jpg winterpalace.jpg winterpalace_2.jpg hermitage_3.jpg hermitage_4.jpg wintercanal_2.jpg wintercanal_1.jpg headquarters_1.jpg Small_Throne_Room_of_the_Winter_Palace.jpg 640px-La_salle_du_Trône_(Château_de_Fontainebleau).jpg Category:Places on Earth Category:Places in the universe Category:Locations in Dimensional World Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Locations in Other World